An Understanding
by oldskoolgirl92
Summary: Who would have thought an owl and a cat would have brought two best friends closer? Here's how Hedwig and Crookshanks did just that.
1. The Feather

An Understanding: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter

Hermione Granger woke up to remind herself that she was safe and sound in the Burrow. The events of the couple of days had taken a toll on everyone. Between Alastor Moody being killed and George losing his ear and all of them risking their very lives to safely get Harry to the Burrow.

Speaking of Harry Potter she looked over at the clock on the wall it was a little after midnight on July 31st making it his seventeenth birthday. He was now a legal adult in the eyes of wizard law so his shield of protection was now officially expired which was why it was so important to get him here.

Needing a drink of water Hermione got up to make her way to the kitchen careful not to wake up Ginny when she heard a soft whimper come from the living room.

She peeked around the corner to see Harry on the couch clutching something in his hands and tears were rolling down his face as he sniffled.

"Harry?"

He looked up at her and then looked back down as if he were embarrassed.

"Harry are you okay-"

"I'm fine"

"No you're not," Hermione said coming over to sit next to him. She didn't know why he was trying to shut her out they had been friends for almost six years now and given her own personal feelings for him she was concerned.

"It's stupid" he tried to shut her out again

"Harry whatever it is that's got you upset isn't stupid" she insisted softly laying her hand on his shoulder "it's your birthday I don't want to see you upset on your birthday"

"I don't care"

"Harry please show me what you have in your hand"

"No"

Harry tried to turn away and put his hands in his pockets but Hermione moved quicker and she managed to pry his sweaty palms open. This whole time he had been clutching a single long snowy owl feather.

Hedwig's feather.

Realization hit Hermione like a ton of bricks and she felt terrible no wonder he was so upset and distraught.

His beloved pet owl had been killed while on the way to the Burrow; hit by a Killing Curse traveling by her master's side as always.

Hermione should have known Harry would have been mourning Hedwig since it was his birthday and he had received him as a birthday present six years ago; she was surprised he kept it bottled up for the past four days. However he could only keep those emotions bottled up but for so long.

Harry of course didn't even get bury Hedwig since they had destroy the side car he traveled in with Hagrid and her body laid limp in her cage was destroyed along with it.

All Harry had left was that lone feather and it looked like he was going to hold on to it for dear life.

"Oh Harry I'm sorry…"

"I found it in my jacket pocket" Harry confessed "it's all I have of her now"

"It will be okay-"

"NO!" Harry snapped angrily out of grief "no it won't Mione if it weren't for me Hedwig would still be alive!"

"Harry-"

"Hagrid should have never given her to me!" he cried "he should have left her at the owl emporium at least she would have been purchased by somebody who didn't have a damn target on his head!"

"Harry don't say that"

"It's true Mione and you know it"

"I loved her" Harry went on to say "I know she was just an owl but she was one of my best friends hell she was the first friend I ever had period"

Hermione's heart sank to see Harry this way as he continued to stroke Hedwig's feather as he muttered

"I'm sorry Hedwig…I'm so sorry"

Hermione gently took Harry's face and turned him to face her so that he was looking in her eyes now. She ran her thumbs across his cheeks to wipe some tears away

"Harry please listen to me" she said soothingly "I know you loved Hedwig and trust me she loved you too and she knew that you loved her too"

"She couldn't have asked for a better owner and you took very good care of her; Hagrid wouldn't have given her to you otherwise he knew you would love her"

"I guess so"

"Harry I know so" Hermione reassured "did you know Hedwig used to nibble at my finger and flap her wings around if she felt I wasn't writing my letters to you fast enough"

That brought a bit of a smirk to Harry's lips and he nodded

"To be fair I told her to do that"

"And she certainly listened to your instructions"

"You do know that her name means female warrior" Hermione went on to say and that made Harry chuckle a little

"You would know that"

"It's true and she lived up to her name too and like a true warrior she was right there with you up until the very end as long as she could"

"Yeah she was" Harry said, "I know it's selfish but I wish she was still here"

"She's still with you Harry" Hermione said placing her hand on his chest "in your heart she'll always be with you"

Hermione blushed a rosy pink when she realized that she was touching her best friend's chest. The chest of the boy she happened to fancy too and quickly took her hand back

"I'm sorry that was a bit cheesy-"

"No" he said catching her hand in his "I liked that"

"You're welcome," she said "if you want we could always put her feather in your scrapbook for memories"

"I think I'd like that"

"Happy Birthday Harry"

"Thanks Hermione"

The of them stayed up until the wee hours of the morning on that couch as they both reminisced about the beloved snowy owl.

The feather laid on the coffee table in front of them.


	2. A Grumpy Crookshanks

An Understanding: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter

If Harry Potter were to look up the word unselfish in the dictionary he would see Hermione Granger's face. She had always been there for him and she could always depend on him.

Being petrified in second year because of him

Going back in time to save both Sirius and Buckbeack in third year because of him

Helping him get through the tasks of the Triwizard Tournament in fourth year

Getting injured in the Department of Mysteries in fifth year because of him

Their seventh year of friendship proved to Harry even more how unselfish Hermione was. Even when she had came to check in on him the night of his seventeenth birthday at the Burrow as he cried for Hedwig.

When things got rocky during their hunt for the Horcruxes and Ron left while Hermione stayed behind. Sure Ron came back eventually but she had stayed with him when things really got rough.

Once the war ended and Voldemort was defeated the trio all started to rebuild their lives. Harry opted to start his career training as an Auror while Ron went on to play professional Qudditch as a Keeper. Hermione with McGonagall's permission chose to repeat seventh year to graduate with a full Hogwarts degree; and was teaching Arithmancy.

Upon completing his certification to be an Auror Harry received a very special gift from Hermione.

A handsome eagle owl named Othello.

Harry was touched by the thoughtful gesture; ever since he lost Hedwig he swore he would never get another owl.

"Mione you shouldn't have" he insisted admiring the bird as he groomed his golden brown feathers

"Don't be silly Harry what's an Auror without an owl?" she said, "Othello won't ever replace Hedwig but he'll offer you companionship on some of your longer missions"

Harry smiled as he patted Othello on his broad head and the owl hooted happily

"He certainly will"

Hermione was looking forward to Harry's annual Christmas visit. For the past four years now her cozy little cottage just outside of Hogsmeade had been his refuge from his assignments. The two of them would spend a few days before Christmas hanging out, reminiscing and catching up with each other.

On Christmas Eve they would go Godric's Hollow a tradition they had since their Horcrux hunting days to visit the gravesites of James and Lily Potter. Then on Christmas Day they would head over to the Burrow and enjoy Christmas with the Weasleys since Molly would always cook more than enough food and would certainly have more than enough presents to go around.

"Shanks come on boy I made your favorite" Hermione said placing the bowl down for Crookshanks. A concoction of mice heads, cockroaches, lizard tails, and a touch of kipper. A normal cat probably wouldn't have taken a liking to such a raw diet but Hermione supposed it was Kneazle taste buds coming through.

So Ron's theory of Crookshanks trying to eat "Scabbers" in their third year wasn't too far fetched.

The fluffy orange feline stared at his bowl of food and only took one or two bites and turned away to lay in the sunlight flickering through the kitchen window. Hermione leaned down to give Crookshanks a pat on his belly and noticed how matted his fur was.

It was usually unruly but she was surprised at how much Crookshanks seemed to have been shedding.

"I'll give you a good brushing just as soon as I'm done making dinner how does that sound?"

He gave a low meow as she patted his belly again feeling how gaunt and thin he seemed to be getting.

"Try to eat some more okay?" she placed his bowl in front again much to his annoyance as he flicked his tail back and forth.

"Don't be stubborn Shanks"

Crookshanks nibbled on a bit of kipper to satisfy his master and continued to sunbathe. Hermione knew that her cat was getting older and wasn't moving as fast as he used to she did have him for over ten years now; plus he wasn't exactly a kitten when she brought him.

Hermione knew Crookshanks's years were numbered the vets had told her that but she still was trying to get him to hold on and make him as comfortable as possible.

After all he was all she had left now…

There was a light tap on the living room window and Hermione looked up to see Othello pecking his beak against the glass. Harry was here.

"Alright Othello knock it off" Harry said calling his owl back to his shoulder and Othello nipped playfully at his ear.

The door opened and Hermione greeted him with a wide smile and pink rosy cheeks the smell of the pot roast dinner she was cooking welcomed him as well.

"Harry!"

"Hermione" he greeted "sorry about Othello he's a bit hungry"

The owl spotted Crookshanks's bowl of barely touched and immediately swooped in to help himself. Crookshanks gave Othello a disapproving hiss swishing his tail back and forth. The owl ignored the cat and proceeded to tear apart the mouse head he was eating.

Crookshanks gave another hiss and circled around so he wasn't facing Othello much to the owl's amusement.

"Shanks don't be rude" Hermione scolded the stubborn cat

"I'd be the same way," Harry said to Crookshanks's defense "food was hard to come by growing up with an overweight cousin"

"You must be hungry too," she said taking his hand and letting him in from the cold "tired and in need of a shower"

Harry looked down at his Auror uniform and noted he smelled like grim and smoke

"Yeah I guess you could say that"

"Yes I can" Hermione replied "go wash up and dinner should be ready when you're done"

"Septimus Arthur Weasley" Harry chuckled "that's a mouthful isn't it?"

"They did name him after his great grandfather and grandfather born on Halloween too" Hermione said sharing the picture of the latest Weasley grandchild "he weighed almost ten pounds can you believe Ron's a father now? I can't wait to meet him on Christmas"

"No" Harry admitted happy for his friend "Luna's genes came through he'll definitely be the first Weasley that's not a red head that's for sure"

It was dark and snowing outside now but all was cozy and warm in the cottage. Harry and Hermione had just finished dinner and were sitting on the couch in front of the fire catching up with each other.

Othello was fast asleep perched on a nearby chair while Crookshanks laid curled up on Hermione's lap as she brushed his fur.

"How are things with the Ministry?" Hermione asked

Harry noticed that Hermione had been doing most of the talking and questioning tonight; and anytime he tried to ask her something she always brought up a new topic.

Like she was trying to avoid talking about something.

"Same" Harry replied "one would think that after over seven years of Voldemort being gone there wouldn't be anymore of his followers left but you'd be surprised"

"I can see that" Hermione said, "some people are going to be stuck in the past even if the world moves forward"

"My students ask about you all the time" she went on to say "there's quite a number of them that are looking to become Aurors themselves; perhaps you could come visit and talk to them"

"I can do that" Harry agreed "so Mione how are things going-"

"Are you still seeing Cho?"

"Well...off and on…but we're not really together" Harry replied "I'm usually on assignments most of the time so it's more of an acquaintance type of situation-"

"Oh honestly Harry just say you two are friends with benefits" she smirked watching him blush a little

"Well yes we are," he admitted "it's just to blow off steam really"

"Nothing to be embarrassed about" Hermione said "you're a twenty-four year old man Harry you have needs; when I said Othello would keep you company I didn't mean that kind"

"Is anyone seeing to your needs Miss Granger?"

"Very funny Harry" Hermione blushed as she continued to brush Crookshanks "I don't have time for that I have lessons to teach and to plan, papers to grade and such"

Harry frowned a little at that

"Aren't you lonely though?" he asked "I mean sure I see Cho for physical activities but at least she's another person to talk to"

"I'm not lonely" she lied right through her teeth "I have Shanks"

Harry looked down at the cat who has fallen asleep now. Crookshanks's left ear twitched as Hermione gave him one last good brush; he noticed that his once bright orange fur was rather dull now with bits of gray in some areas. Not to mention it looked like the once robust cat seemed have dropped a significant amount of weight.

"How old is Crookshanks anyway?" he asked out of curiosity

"Twelve"

"Kind of old for a cat don't you think?"

"What are you trying to say Harry?"

"Mione you know what I mean" Harry replied, "Realistically how much longer do you think Crookshanks will still be here?"

"For your information Mr. Potter the average lifespan of a cat is sixteen to eighteen years given that Shanks is half Kneazle perhaps even longer"

Harry had his doubts but decided not to argue with her further about it but it did concern him how defensive she was getting about Crookshanks.

"Hermione" he said seriously now "I know we usually visit my parents' graves on Christmas Eve but we can visit yours too-"

"It's getting late" Hermione cut him off "I'm pretty sure you're exhausted"

"I did come here straight from finishing assignment in Azakaban" he agreed

"I have the guest room all set up for you"

"Did I say anything tonight that offended you Mione?"

She gave him a smile that didn't really reach her eyes

"You could never offend me Harry"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" she insisted "now off to bed with you"

There she was dismissing him the way she always did in their school days but he knew she was lying.

"Goodnight Harry"

"Goodnight Hermione"


	3. An Unlikely Friendship

An Understanding: A Harmony Story from Harry Potter

Crookshanks could still remember the day Hermione Granger purchased him from Magical Menagerie because the young witch wouldn't stop cooing at him from outside his cage.

"Oh you don't want that old mangy fleabag" the saleswoman insisted "if you're looking for a cat I have some new kittens that are ready to be adopted"

"I want him" the thirteen year old insisted, "he's beautiful"

"Beautiful isn't really the word I would use but if you insist on taking him then I'll let you have him half price" the saleswoman said "at least he won't live the rest of his life in the shop"

Crookshanks growled as the young witch took him in hers arms and hugged him; he wasn't used to such affection. After all like the saleswoman said nobody ever wanted him so he had really internalized it. However sure enough he found himself leaving the shop with his new owner

"You brought that monster?" Ron asked wrinkling his nose in disgust

"He's gorgeous isn't he?" Hermione said proudly

"He's about as gorgeous as my great aunt Tessie's Christmas scarf" he replied

"He certainly is unique like you Hermione" Harry said

Hermione smiled as slight blush rose up under her cheeks

"Do you want to pet him?"

"Only if he doesen't bite"

Hermione giggled as she cuddled the reluctant cat who wasn't used to love

"Of course he doesn't isn't that right Shanks?"

"Shanks?" Ron asked frowning at the name "bloody hell kind of name is that?"

"Short for Crookshanks"

"Yup that's definitely your cat Hermione"

* * *

"Hermione they couldn't have gotten that far" Harry insisted running closely behind her as they both searched the school grounds.

"Shanks has never been gone for this long though" she said worried now

"He's always comes back" Harry insisted "Hedwig usually goes away for a few days at a time too"

"Crookshanks isn't an owl Harry"

"He's smart though just like his owner"

Hermione turned around to see the smirk on her friend's face and she knew he was only trying to make her feel better.

"Sorry" she said embarrassed "you didn't have to cancel your date with Cho to help me find my cat"

"Don't worry about it" he reassured "it's getting late looks like we aren't going to find either of them tonight; tomorrow is Saturday we can keep looking after breakfast"

* * *

Crookshanks pulled a long thorn that got stuck in his paw out with his teeth and immediately licked at the bit of blood that came out. Much to his annoyance a pair of talons came down and playfully grabbed at his bushy tail.

He hissed immediately and swatted at the trickster who annoyed him. Hedwig landed on a tree branch right above him with the mouse that they both had been hunting in her break.

The owl won the hunt this time and she was going to gloat about it. It seemed that owl always outsmarted him. Crookshanks swished his tail back and forth as he watched Hedwig consume her prize; a prize that should have been his. It wasn't his fault he couldn't fly and see prey from up above which was her advantage.

It was getting dark now and Crookshanks knew that his owner would be looking for him and he wanted to be cuddled up in her lap while she read the same book to him for the thousandth time.

Hedwig hooted at Crookshanks to get his attention once more what did she want now? The owl pointed one of her wings towards the direction of the castle. If that bloody bird thought he was going to follow her she must have a few loose feathers.

Hedwig blinked at Crookshanks as if waiting for his approval or something and the cat turned his back on her. He could certainly find his own way back to the castle thank you very much. The owl and the cat went their separate ways.

* * *

It was nightfall now and Crookshanks was getting tired, hungry, and cold. He swore it would be last time he'd follow that bird no matter how much she teased and played with him.

Crookshanks ears twitched and he took a moment to sniff the night air. There was something hunting him. The ground beneath him trembled. His tail went up as he looked behind and his ears flattened to his head.

Acromantualas!

The giant spiders were hot on his tail and hungry too. Crookshanks quickly sprinted away and the chase began. The cat found himself running and jumping over rocks, logs, and vines to get as far away as he possibly could.

It didn't help that the spiders began shooting wads of webs at him in hopes to catch him. Crookshanks swore if he ever got out of this alive he'd never think of eating another spider again; maybe this was his karma for doing so.

He had to make it though his owner needed him just as much as he needed her.

Just before one of the spiders was able to weave him in his web; Crookshanks felt the familiar sharp sting of talons grip the scruff of his neck.

He found himself being lifted from the ground into air above the spiders. It was Hedwig who had come back to save him; never in his life had Crookshanks been so grateful for the owl.

Hedwig flew high into the trees gathering all of her strength to get them both to higher ground. Once the owl found a sturdy enough branch she placed Crookshanks down and sat beside him. The two of them then watched the spiders run off into the night.

Still hungry and still searching for prey.

Hedwig proceeded to give Crookshanks a scoldful peck at his ears; as if she was saying I told you so. Crookshanks whipped his tail back and forth in annoyance but he did owe the owl is life so he reluctantly gave a low growl of thanks.

Hedwig decided to gloat by teasing him a little playing with his tail until Crookshanks shook his fur telling her to quit rubbing it in. However this time he did agree to let her lead the way back to the castle.

It was better than being chow for the spiders.

* * *

As Crookshanks exited the forest at sat on a nearby boulder; Hedwig landed on the branch next to him. It was morning now and some of the students were out and about enjoying the lovely Saturday.

"Shanks!"

"Crookshanks please come back!"

The cat's ears twitched when he heard Hermione calling him there was a hint of sadness. He felt guilty it wasn't the first time he went off to hunt but never for that long so obviously his owner was concerned.

Crookshanks looked over at Hedwig who gave him a wink. What the hell did that even mean? He swore she was a human in her past life never the less he ran over to his owner.

"Oh Shanks!" Hermione exclaimed happily as the cat leapt into her open arms "where have you been?"

He gave a warm meow in response

"Look at you!" she laughed pulling a stray leaf out of his fur "what were you doing chasing a mouse or a unicorn?"

"I told you he'd come back," Harry said as Hedwig landed on his arm

"Thanks Harry" Hermione said and then nodded over to Hedwig "I think Shanks might have had a bit of help too"

"Good job Hedwig" he patted the owl's head "I never pegged those two as friends"

"Looks like they are now"

Hedwig hooted happily as Crookshanks purred. Okay so maybe they were friends. That damn sneaky owl.

* * *

"….she was feisty too"

"How so?"

"If I fed her some of my leftovers she wasn't shy about letting me know that it wasn't good enough for her"

"I always knew she was a smart owl"

Crookshanks heard the two quiet chuckles coming from the living room of the Burrow. It was late and the cat got up when he felt Hermione wasn't in the bed anymore and was curious as to what was going on.

He slowly padded in on his owner and her friend on the couch laughing and talking to each other.

"Looks like we woke somebody up" Harry smiled

"Shanks come here" Hermione called to him patting her lap for the cat to come over.

"You're lucky to still have Crookshanks" Harry said scratching the cat behind his ears

"I am" Hermione replied "considering he's all I have right now since I had to….well my parents-"

"Hey as soon as the war's over we can both go down to Australia to find them"

"Oh you don't have to Harry"

"I want to Hermione"

Crookshanks jumped from Hermione's lap to the coffee table and the two friends grew silent. The cat noticed Hedwig's feather and was constantly sniffing and smelling it now to reassure that it had really belonged to his snowy owl companion.

"Oh no" Harry whispered

Crookshanks let out a sad meow as if he were asking them where Hedwig was now

"She's gone Shanks" Hermione explained "but like I told Harry she'll always be here"

Crookshanks reluctantly swished his tail back and forth as if he didn't believe her. This was the same owl that saved him from giant spiders even though he treated her poorly; she seemed invincible to her.

The cat returned to Hermione's lap and curled up in a ball as single tear managed to fall from his small eyes.

"It's okay Shanks" she whispered again "it's okay"

Crookshanks spent the rest of that evening on the couch snuggled between Harry and Hermione.


End file.
